


(Doodle) Let Me Borrow Your Shoulder

by Niarukas



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niarukas/pseuds/Niarukas
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 15





	(Doodle) Let Me Borrow Your Shoulder




End file.
